Le Rat de Minuit
by Nophea
Summary: Nezumi a le sommeil agité cette nuit, tourmenté par ses pensées envers Shion. Il décide de sortir se changer les idées, mais ne s'attendait pas à son retour à trouvé un Shion éveillé. One-Shot.


Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Atskuo Asano.

* * *

**Le Rat de Minuit**

Minuit sur bloc-ouest. Le sous-sol délabré où habitait Nezumi était noir et silencieux. Dans le lit du fond de la pièce, on pouvait aperçevoir Shion dormir paisiblement comme un enfant. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour celui qui l'hébergeait...

Impossible pour Nezumi de trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Une fois de plus, ses idées noires le tourmentait... Il se leva, s'enroula dans une longue cape, et sortit. Si la pleine lune n'aurait pas éclairer les ruines environnante, le Rat aurait été incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il marchait, marchait et marchait. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour se vider l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dépenser toutes ses économies afin d'avoir plus de renseignements sur l'institut correctionnel ? Avait-il réellement fait le bon choix ? Lui qui d'habitude ne se préoccupait que de lui même... Alors pourquoi ?

« Celui qui protège perd ». Nezumi s'était répété cette phrase un million de fois dans sa tête, depuis qu'il avait vu ses parents se sacrifier pour le permettre de vivre ce jour là. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le seul survivant du peuple de la forêt. « Tu veux donc gâcher ce sacrifice ? » se demanda t-il. « Tu veux réduire à néant tous leurs efforts pour te permettre de vivre ? ». Nezumi savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse envisageable : non.

Il s'assit sur un tas de ruines qui lui semblait être stable, et posa ses yeux gris sur la lune. Il devait vivre, ou plutôt il devait survivre. Mais d'un autre côté... l'idée même de voir Shion souffrir lui paraissait insupportable. Oui, voir Shion souffrir était encore pire que la mort elle même. Dans ce cas, pourrait-il vraiment sacrifier son propre intérêt pour le bien de cet être ?

« J'ai perdu ». Mais peu importait ! Il avait pris sa décision, il était trop tard. Si seulement il ne s'était pas attaché à ce gamin... A croire que cet imbécile avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial.

Nezumi se leva, et marcha doucement vers la cave-bibliothèque qui lui servait d'habitation. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, afin de ne pas réveiller Shion. Sans un bruit, il referma la porte à clés. Quand tout à coup, il sentit une main froide se poser sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que... ! » à peine ces mots prononcés, il aperçu difficilement dans la pénombre deux yeux rouges le fixer. Shion.

- Nezumi. prononça t-il dans un souffle.

- Depuis quand est-tu là toi ?! Tu ne dormais pas ? s'exclama le rat.

- Je peux te retourner la question. Tu te promène souvent seul la nuit comme ça Nezumi ?

- ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

Longuement, les deux colocataires se regardèrent fixement, sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que l'albinos brise le silence.

-Dis, Nezumi, tu comptes cacher tes sentiments encore combien de temps ?

Les mots transpercèrent l'intéressé, faisant l'effet d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Déstabilisé, il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de riposter :

-Que sait-tu des sentiments, toi qui n'as fait que vivre cloitré dans ta saloperie de ville ?

-Et bien tu vois, depuis que je vis avec toi, je commence enfin à comprendre justement.

Le rat ne pourrait plus garder son calme encore longtemps... Il serrait les dents et faisait apparaitre de plus en plus son agacement aux yeux de Shion, maintenant habitués à l'obscurité.

-Vraiment ?! Dans ce cas, dis moi... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, hein ? Que sommes-nous ? De simples colocataires ? Des partenaires ? Des camarades ? Des amis ? Des compagnons ? Ou bien... sommes nous ennemis ?

-Nezumi. Je ne peux rien t'affirmer mais... je sais une chose.

A ces mots, Shion rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Nezumi, passa ses mains derrières son dos et ses cheveux, et enfin, déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son opposé. Nezumi, tout d'abord pris au dépourvu, répliqua par la suite :

-Et bien moi je peux aussi t'affirmer quelque chose Shion : tu ne sais pas du tout embrasser.

-Qu...Mais... C'est parce que... Le garçon aux cheveux blanc rougissait de plus en plus violement sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Nezumi pouffa de rire avant de déclarer :

-Allez ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est quelque chose qui s'apprend, et je peux te dire que tu as un des meilleurs professeurs qui soit dans ce domaine...

Nezumi empoigna fermement Shion, le renversa sur l'unique lit une place de la pièce, avant de l'embrasser délicatement en prenant un malin plaisir de montrer tout son savoir faire.

-Hn... Nezumi ! Sois doux s'il te plait...

-Ne t'en fait pas mon petit Shion, nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble.

A ce moment là Nezumi compris. Après tout, peu importait ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite, il allait faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, sans se poser trop de questions. Peu importe qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, peu importe que Shion soit un ami ou un ennemi... du moment qu'il prenait juste du plaisir jusqu'au bout.

-Hé Shion, j'en suis aussi sûr maintenant, de mes sentiments. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

-Vraiment ? Je suis si content d'avoir pu t'être utile Nezumi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... Tu vas voir, je vais te remercier à ma façon Shion...


End file.
